Noah needs a babysitter
by BarsonFan
Summary: Lucy is sick and Liv needs someone to babysit Noah so she turns to the only person she can


Liv had gotten used to the idea of being the mother to an 18 month old boy but it was at times like this that reminded her that it was tough being a single parent.

Her nanny Lucy was the best ever but she had called in sick with the Flu and couldn't risk being around Noah as the baby had health difficulties from he was born.

She had just been called in on a case and she had to be there. She sighed as she packed up Noah's things in his bag and she took the baby boy with her to the only other person she could leave him with.

Liv had no idea what she was thinking when she entered the building, but he really was the only person that she could think of that she trusted enough to look after her son. She hated that she had to do this but she was being watched closely at work since she came back after Lewis and she wanted to show she was more than capable of doing the job.

Liv bounced Noah gently on her hip as the baby boy looked around him trying to take in his new and strange surroundings. People in the elevator pulled funny faces to make the baby boy giggle and smile but he was a very shy baby so he hid in Liv's neck a lot.

Liv stepped off the elevator and headed towards the office that was going to be Noah's final destination for a few hours. His assistant wasn't there so she let herself in to his office, upon entering she seen him engrossed in his paperwork while sipping his coffee. He was that focused that he didn't even hear her enter his office until Noah made a gurgling noise causing him to look up.

Rafael sat his mug down and looked up at Liv and Noah and he smiled softly seeing Liv "Liv, What brings you here and with Noah? Is everything okay?" He got to his feet rather quickly thinking that something had happened as that could be the only reason that she was standing in his office with her son.

Liv closed his office door and sat Noah's bag down and looked at Barba "Rafael.."

Barba raised an eyebrow hearing her use his first name "Just cut to the question detective" to anyone else this might have sounded harsh but he was smiling and Liv knew that he could read her better than anyone.

"I hate to ask this, but I really don't have anyone else that I trust enough to even ask" liv was talking fast almost nervous and this was new for Rafa to witness "We got called in on a case and Lucy is out with the flu so I can't risk her being near Noah. You know that I can't ask for time off because they are already doubting my abilities after Lewis."

Barba froze as he knew where this was going "Your looking me to look after Noah?"

Liv looked at Noah and back at Rafa "I promise that I will get back here as soon as I can, and you would have Carmen here to help you. He wont be any bother, crawling and toddling around here will tire him out in no time"

Rafa rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Liv I haven't really spent anytime with Noah, and that one time I held him you said I held him like he was a bomb about to go off. What makes you think that he won't squeal the minute you leave"

Liv ran her hand along Noah's back slowly "Because even though you haven't held him much he has seen you around the apartment a lot more lately and if he gets really unsettled then you can call me.. Rafael you know I wouldn't ask this off you if I didn't think you could handle it"

Right now Rafael Barba knew he was in serious trouble because he couldn't say no to this woman standing in front of him. More importantly he didn't want to say no to her as he knew that if he wanted their friendship to grow into something more that he would have to become comfortable with her son.

"Any damage done to my office or my suit you can pay for the repair" Rafa joked playfully to hide just how nervous he was.

Liv smiled stepping closer to Rafa and gently handed Noah to him "I will repay you for this Counsellor you can count on it"

Rafa took Noah and tried to not look uncomfortable holding him, to his delight the young boy didn't cry, instead he made himself comfortable in the Counsellors arms "You hear that Amigo, your mommy said she owes me, so you can be on my side to make sure she does"

Liv laughed softly and she kissed Noah's cheeks and nose "You be a good boy for Rafael sweet boy and mommy will be back really soon" Liv then looked at Rafa realising just how close she was standing to him right now, she swallowed hard "Everything you need is in his bag, and just call or text me if you have any questions"

Rafael nodded "I'm sure we will be able to figure things out, and like you said I'll have Carmen here, who will love having Mi Amigo here as an excuse to distract her from work. Go Liv you can't be late" Rafa tried to sound as confident as he could because he knew Liv was struggling to leave.

Liv finally nodded and said goodbye to them both as she left Rafa's office and headed towards to the precinct. She was trying to ignore the feeling in her stomach and heart about how it felt to say goodbye to both Rafa and Noah, she thought she could get used to it. She shook her head trying to shake them thoughts from her mind.

Rafa took Noah over to his desk and he sat down on the chair holding Noah on his lap "So Mi Amigo, I had no idea that your mommy trusts me so much, so lets try not to do anything to break that trust okay?" Noah just gurgled back at Barba and the young boy found Rafas suspenders and he was finding them very interesting.

When Liv got to the precinct she was trying hard to focus on the case but her mind kept going to Barba and her son wondering how they were getting on. She kept checking her phone and it must have been obvious as Fin raised his eyebrow looking at her

"Liv is everything okay you keep checking your phone?" Fin walked closer to his friend

Liv nodded "Noah was just feeling a little under the weather this morning so I don't want to miss any calls or messages about him"

Thankfully Fin accepted this and understood that she would have been worrying about that as the boy had been sick a few times since Liv had become his mom.

The case kept them busy until they finally needed a warrant, Fin looked at Liv "Rollins and I are going to head over to Barba's office to get the warrant as it's on the way"

Liv froze when she heard them as she knew they would see that Barba was the one minding Noah and she wasn't sure that the counsellor would want them to see his office as she was sure Noah had it wrecked and that Rafael was probably trying to hide from him while Carmen dealt with Noah.

Liv stood up from her seat "Ill get you the warrant from Barba and meet you guys there, I need to see Barba about another case so this will kill two birds with one stone"

Rollins looked at Liv "If you start talking to Barba about another case then you won't be leaving his office anytime soon, so we can all just head there together and then Fin and I can leave with our warrant and you can stay to talk to Barba about the case"

Liv couldn't think of a reason to say no to Rollins so she just nodded and left following Fin and Rollins, she took out her phone shooting a quick text to Barba 'On way to your office with Fin and Amanda'

Barba hadn't seen Liv's message as he was too busy to even hear his phone going. Liv walked towards Barba's office with Fin and Rollins and she was nervous about what they were going to see when they made it to Barba's office.

Carmen smiled seeing the detectives "Detectives, Mr Barba didn't mention that you all would be stopping by"

Rollins smiled as they all said hi to Carmen "We didn't get chance to ring him so he doesn't know that we are here, but can you tell him that we need a warrant?"

Liv stood behind the other two detectives quietly which Fin found odd as she was usually really chatty with Carmen. Carmen lifted the phone and rang in to Barba's office and she spoke to him briefly before hanging up. She smiled up at the three detectives "Mr Barba said to go on in when you are ready"

Liv took a deep breath as Fin and Rollins thanked Carmen and they walked into Barba's office, they were expecting the Counsellor to be sitting at his desk but he wasn't instead on his desk was a sippy cup and some toys.

Fin and Rollins were confused to see kids things in the counsellors office, Liv obviously knew but she was confused as to where Barba and Noah were.

Fin walked towards the desk "Barba you in here?"

Barba spoke from the corner of the room "Were over here detectives, if you wanna take a seat on the couch and tell me what brings you all here, Carmen said it's for a warrant?"

The three detectives still couldn't see Rafa as the table was hiding him somehow and they walked over to the couch, this was making Liv even more nervous.

Amanda was speaking while walking "Counsellor is there something you want to tell us? I mean that is a sippy cup and kids toys on your desk right?"

Fin and Amanda froze when they saw Barba sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and Noah was standing between his legs with his back to the people and was holding on to Barba's tie and hiding against his chest as he heard voices and the boy was so shy.

Fin and Amanda thought instantly it was Noah but they weren't so sure when the young boy was hiding his face.

Rafael looked at the detectives as if the image they were looking at was normal and as if they had seen it before "Hey Amigo look its mommy" Noah shook his head but didn't move mumbling 'mama work'

Liv couldn't breath when she watched Rafa with Noah, it melted her heart and made her feel things she had been trying to push down for a very long time. She walked over and hunkered down in front of the counsellor and her son "Hey sweet boy"

Upon hearing the voice Noah spun around and had a huge smile 'mama' he squealed and walked to his mom trying to hold on to Barba's suspender at the same time.

Barba laughed softly "Amigo we've talked about this, you can't take these with you while your walking around"

Noah frowned at Rafa looking sad that the counsellor was taking away his new favourite toy. Rafa ruffled Noah's curls "You want to do what we did earlier so that I can talk to mommy and Uncle Fin and Aunt Amanda?"

Noah nodded his head fast excited about the counsellors suggestion and he moved back into Rafa's arms. The three detectives watched the counsellor with Noah not sure what was happening or what he was going to do. Barba was ignoring their looks and focused solely on Noah as that made acting like this much easier.

Rafa removed his tie from his shirt collar and put it on Noah tucking in it to his trousers so he didn't trip on it. He fixed the tie and smiled at Noah "Go on Amigo, you can show mommy"

Noah ran as fast as his little legs would allow to Rafa's desk and he climbed up on the chair which they noticed had been lowered and he plopped on his bum on the cushions on the chair and grabbed his sippy cup and toys 'My Seat' he smiled proudly looking at the adults in the room.

The three detectives looked at Barba raising their eyebrows, he smiled at Noah "Noah seems to like my chair and desk and I'm only allowed to work at it if he is with me, so working on the floor was a lot easier"

Noah was swinging his legs off the edge of the chair and was tapping Rafael's desk while smiling so brightly that Liv couldn't help but smile and she looked at Rafael "I'm sorry that this case is taking longer than we thought and that my son has taken over your office"

Barba couldn't help but smile as he stood up slowly hoping his knees wouldn't protest too much to the change, he fixed his shirt when he stood up as this was the first time that the detectives had seen him looking so relaxed at work. He sat down on the chair at the table and smiled at Liv

"It's okay don't worry Liv, he's a great kid, he hasn't been any bother other than trying to take my suspenders with him everywhere he goes, which is a little difficult at times" he laughed softly but smiled brightly, the most honest smile they had ever seen from Barba as he looked at Noah. He then turned his attention back to the detectives

"So Carmen mentioned a warrant, you guy's want to catch me up on what's going on?"

Liv went over to Noah as Fin told her that he and Amanda could fill Rafael in on what was going on. Fin told Barba what they had so far and what they needed the warrant for.

Barba was taking some notes on his writing pad to have for later so that he could refer back to them when the case went to trial

"Okay you have grounds for the warrant, you think that he is trying to get rid of the evidence right now?"

Amanda nodded "He's smart and will know that we are trying to get a warrant"

Barba leaned his hand on the chair "Okay, why don't you both go to the suspects apartment right away, Ill get Carmen to get the warrant signed and it will be emailed through to both your phones that way you guys will get there the same time as the warrant"

Fin nodded "Thanks Barba, Okay Rollins lets go.. Liv we will catch you up when we get back to the precinct"

Fin and Amanda waved to Noah telling him they would see him later, the young boy waved his hand back at them the best he could smiling say 'bye bye'.

Rafael grabbed his laptop and typed the warrant up quickly and checked it over before calling Carmen in to the office and she took the warrant from him and told him she would get it signed straight away, he explained the urgency so Carmen left straight away to take care of it.

Rafael came over to the desk to Liv and Noah and he smiled seeing Noah sitting on Liv's lap now

"Liv, if you have to stay at work how would you feel about me taking Noah to your apartment? I mean I'm not sure he's going to have much more fun here, he would have all his things there, I can work from there as long as I have my laptop"

Liv's heart was melting more and more as she listened to the counsellor who was being a completely different person around her son than the first time he had met Noah.

"Rafael I can't ask you to do that? I've already taking up so much of your time, Nick said he would ask his mother for me if she would take Noah"

Noah tapped his moms shoulder 'Mama, that Rafa' he pointed at Rafael smiling proudly

Rafael chuckled softly at Liv's raised eyebrow and he ruffled Noah's curls "It's much easier for him to call me Rafa than Rafael"

Liv smiled honestly "And you don't mind that he calls you that?"

Barba shook his head no "Of course not Liv, it makes more sense for him to call me that"

Rafael came over and sat down on the edge of his desk watching Liv and Noah

"Liv if you feel more comfortable having Nick's mom look after Noah then I completely understand as she has had more experience than me, but I really don't mind taking Noah to your's and staying there until you get home. We have been having fun haven't we Amigo"

Noah smiled looking up at his mama "Me wanna stay with Rafa"

Rafael couldn't help but smile that the young boy was clearly trusting him so much and he had to admit he had really enjoyed the morning that he got to spend with Noah, being with the young boy stopped him from worrying about things he was able to just relax and enjoy himself.

Liv looked at Rafael smiling "well if your really sure Barba then that would be great, because he will be due a nap soon and he will go down much better in his own cot, but if you get there and you need to come back to work or if it gets too much just call me and I will get Nick's mom to step in for you"

Barba smiled "We will be okay Liv, but I promise that if it gets too much or anything that we will ring you straight away won't we Amigo" he smiled ruffling Noah's hair and Noah giggled trying to catch Barba's hand. Barba finally stood up and he watched them

"Let me just grab what I need while you have Noah and then we can walk out with you, what you think Amigo? Shall we walk mommy back to work and then Rafa can take you home to play?"

Noah clapped his hands excited "Rafa play with my toys mommy"

Liv chuckled softly kissing her son's head "I'm sure that he will Sweet boy, and I see that Rafael" Noah frowned "Sorry sweet boy, I see that 'Rafa' has got himself a new little fan here huh?"

Noah smiled giggling and then lay his head on his moms shoulder as it was getting close to his nap time. Liv started to try and pack up Noah's bag while Rafael was grabbing the work things that he needed and he looked at Liv

"Liv you just cuddle Noah, ill pack up his bag"

Rafael smiled softly as he finished packing his own bag and then he tided up his office making sure that he had everything back in Noah's bag and double checked to make sure they hadn't forgot anything important.

While Rafael was packing everything up Liv couldn't help but just lean back in his chair watching him while she cuddled her son, she let her mind wonder down the path of thinking what it would be like to raise Noah with Rafael, she was nervous about leaving her son with him as he had told her he didn't have much practice with kids, but it was clear now that the two had formed a bond that morning. That meant more to her that she could explain because Noah was such a shy baby, and he really only went freely to Liv and Lucy and it took him some time to warm up to Lucy. It made her feel all the things she was trying to hide that she felt about the counsellor, but seeing him like this and knowing that it was for her and her son was making it very hard to hide her feelings.

Liv was drawn out of her own head when she heard Rafael "Sorry what did you say Barba?"

Barba raised an eyebrow watching Liv wondering where her mind had gone that she hadn't heard a word he had said,

"I asked if you were ready to go? And are you okay you seem like you are away off somewhere else there?"

Liv stood up cuddling Noah close

"Yeah were ready to go and Sorry I was just thinking about the case, it's been a long morning and I can feel them watching me to make sure that speaking to the victim doesn't trigger some kind of break down in me"

Rafael frowned and he put his hand on Liv's lower back due to instinct

"Liv your the best detective I know and SVU are lucky to have you and they know that, they just care about you and want to make sure that your okay and that they are there to help you in any way that they can. They trust you to do your job, and you will stop feeling watched in time, try not to let it bother you so much"

He smile softly, Liv would have normally started an argument saying they should stop treating her like a victim and with Kid gloves but Rafael had spoke to her so softly and the feeling of his hand on her lower back had her calmed down and she sighed softly

"Thank you Barba, I guess it's just a little frustrating that's all, but knowing that Noah is in good hands is making this day so much easier so thank you for that"

Barba smiled as they left his office and he left a small note for Carmen explaining why he had left as she wasn't back yet from taking care of the warrant for him. When he left the note on her desk he caught up to Liv and Noah as smiled as the young boy was babbling to Liv.

Barba smiled as they stepped in to the elevator

"You know I can make out more words from Noah that they told you"

Liv had told Barba that the doctors were worried about Noah's speech that he was behind most other kids his age.

Liv smiled honestly hearing Barba

"Once you get to spend more time with him you can figure out what he's saying, but they are telling me that some of the words should be much clearer by now"

Barba leaned against the back of the Elevator

"He will get there in his own time Liv, he had a rough start to life, he didn't have anyone giving him the attention that you now are, and You can see the change him in so much, and if they can't see that then they probably don't have kids of their own"

Liv smiled hearing Rafael and it made her heart swell hearing him talk about her and Noah that way, it was as if he was protecting them against anyone that was trying to say anything that was even in the slightest way negative about her and Noah.

"I read to him every night, and on the nights I don't make it home in time Lucy reads to him, that seems to have made a big difference for him. But it is really nice to hear that you can see a difference in him, sometimes me and Lucy have doubts because we are with him every single day we maybe don't notice it as much as other people do"

Barba smiled as they stepped off the elevator and they made their way to the precinct as it was only a short walk and it would give Liv and Noah some more time together. When they arrived outside the precinct Liv stopped and she covered Noah in kisses

"You be a good boy again Sweet boy for Rafa okay? You can show him your building blocks and your toys and mommy will be home in time for dinner.. I love you so much sweet boy"

Noah gave his mom a sloppy kiss on the cheek which made Liv's light up like Rafael had never seen before and he gently took Noah when the boy put his arms out to him to be taken.

Liv smiled watching Noah snuggle in to Rafael holding on tight to one of his suspenders

"Thank you Rafael, seriously this means so much to me and to Noah that you are doing this for us"

Rafael smiled "Were friends Liv, and I told you the day that you took Noah home that I would help any way I could, I just didn't think it would include babysitting but we honestly had fun and I'm comfortable around him now. Right Amigo?"

Noah nodded his head 'yes' and Liv smiled kissing Noah's head again "Love you sweet boy"

Noah smiled as he waved bye bye to his mommy, Rafael kept Noah there waving to Liv until they couldn't see her anymore.

When Liv got back inside the precinct she took a minute to her self to gather her thoughts, she realised that had a stranger have seen them saying goodbye to each other they would have thought that Rafael, Liv and Noah were a family. She had no fears or regrets about being a single mom, but the feeling she got in her stomach and her heart seeing Rafael with Noah had her thinking once again what it would be like to raise Noah with Barba. She wasn't stupid or blind she know that Barba was a good looking man, but they were friends and they worked together and yes he was there for her when she needed it the most but she didn't think that he was interested in her in any capacity other than as good friends. Liv shook her head trying to clear the thoughts as she needed to focus on her work so that she could make it home in time to Noah for dinner.

Rafael took Noah home and he really was surprising himself as to how comfortable he now felt with the young boy, he knew that he would never had to agreed to do this for anyone other than Liv, but he just couldn't say no to her and he was glad today that he couldn't and didn't say no as it gave him time to bond with Noah. Barba could see how Liv had loved Noah so easily and so quickly, he had such a rough start to life yet he was still such a happy pleasant child. When they got to the apartment Noah was sleepy, so Rafael read him a short story and tucked the boy in to his cot with Eddie the elephant, Barba kept an eye on him when he slept while also doing some work. When Noah woke from his nap Barba gave him some lunch and then they sat on the play mat in the living room building with Noah's blocks, his favourite game was to build them up as high as they could and then knocking them over.

Barba couldn't believe that time was going by so fast, he put it down to the fact that he was relaxed, happy and really enjoying his time with Noah. He had been keeping Liv posted on how they were getting on as he knew that she liked regular updates from Lucy when she was minding Noah. Rafael realised the time and he scooped Noah up in to his arms "Okay Amigo lets make a nice dinner for mommy so she doesn't have to when she gets home"

Rafael set to make dinner keeping Noah safely in his arms as he made one of the meals that his Abeuilta made with him as he thought that it was something that Liv would like. They had just finished cooking when Liv text her apologies that it was going to take her longer than she hoped to get home. She told Barba that if he felt too uncomfortable to not worry about giving Noah a bath tonight that it would be okay. He replied telling Liv not to worry that he was happy to stay on with Noah, he didn't mention that he had cooked dinner as he knew that would only make her feel even more guilt about the fact that she was getting home later than she planned.

Barba fed Noah the dinner that Liv had left out for him and then he ate his own dinner while played with his toys in his high chair, after the=hey ate Barba decided that he would give Noah a bath as it would be the easiest way to clean the boy up after dinner, he could take his time and no one would see him if he was making a fool out of himself by possibly getting it wrong. The bath went much smoother than Rafael had expected, he got Noah washed and dried and in his vest and onesie for bed, he then took Eddie the elephant and a book that Noah had pointed to and brought them out to the living room and he lay down on the couch letting Noah lay on his chest and stomach.

"It will be much easier for Rafa to read to you like this Amigo, so you and Eddie get comfy and then we can have the story"

Noah wiggled around on Barba's chest until he got comfy and he wrapped his tiny hand around one oft he counsellors suspenders again "Okay Rafa"

Noah yawned and Rafael caught his soother before it fell on the floor, he gave the baby boy back his soother and he wrapped a blanket around them as he started to read the story to Noah. It didn't take long for Noah to fall asleep which didn't surprise Rafael as the young boy hadn't stopped moving all day. Rafael didn't want to move Noah just yet as he wanted to make sure he was sound asleep before he moved him in to his own cot. Rafael sat the book down on the coffee table and he wrapped his arms around Noah cuddling the baby boy safely to his chest with Eddie and Barba closed his eyes for what he thought was only going to be a brief moment.

Liv was annoyed that she was getting home two hours later than what she had planned, she felt bad that she had left Barba with Noah all day when they had never been on their own before. She opened her apartment door quietly as she was hoping that Barba had gotten Noah to sleep without too much trouble and the last thing she wanted to do was now waken her son. She came in to her apartment quietly and she took off her shoes and coat at the door putting them away and she was taking her badge and Gun off to put them away safely as she walked in to the living room when she froze on the spot. She wasn't sure her heart could handle the image that she was being faced with right now.

There on her couch was hardass ADA Rafael Barba sound asleep on his back with her son cuddled up tight on his chest with the the lawyers arms wrapped securely around her son to make sure even if the boy moved that he wouldn't fall out of the lawyers hands. Liv knew in that minute she was in big trouble as she realised that this was an image she wanted to come home to every day. She hated that she was going to have to wake Rafael but his back would not thank him if she let him sleep all night on that couch. After she locked her gun and badge away safely she came over to the couch and she had to resist the urge to run her fingers through Barba's hair, instead she carefully lifted her son and she chuckled softly as Barba tried to hold on to him tighter.

The counsellor realised that someone was trying to lift the weight off his chest and he opened his eyes sleepily confused for a minute where he was and what the weight had been that was laying on him. He smiled when he seen Liv standing above him holding a sleeping Noah.

She smiled sheepishly at him "Sorry Barba I didn't mean to waken you, I'm just going to put Noah in to his cot and then Ill be right back"

Barba nodded as he used his hand to cover his mouth as he yawned trying to waken up more so that he could get his brain to register what was happening. He sat up rubbing his face and he leaned his head back against the back of the couch closing his eyes As he waited for Liv to rejoin him.

Liv lay Noah down in to this cot wrapping the blanket around him as she kissed his head and then she came back out to the living room quietly and she smiled seeing Barba still sitting there looking so relaxed with his eyes closed again "Barba have you fell asleep again?" She sat down carefully on the couch beside him.

Barba opened his eyes upon hearing Liv speak and he shook his head laughing softly "No I'm not asleep I was just resting while you put Mi Amigo in to his cot. I am so sorry for falling asleep Liv I guess minding Noah was more exhausting than I realised and the heat of him laying on me was actually very comforting."

Liv shook her head smiling "Rafael you don't have to apologise, you just spent the entire day looking after my son, you changed him, fed him and bathed him.. I can smell his shampoo" she smiled honestly "And you read him a book before he trusted you enough to fall asleep in your arms.. So trust me you have nothing to apologise for. I should be the one apologising that you had to spend your day with a baby and you are probably so hungry"

Barba smiled "hey I actually had a lot of fun hanging out with Noah he's a great kid Liv and it was nice to have a stress free day. I thought the bath was the easiest way to clean him up after his dinner. And I ate Liv, me and Noah made dinner, there is some for you in the oven to keep warm"

Liv couldn't believe what she was hearing "You cooked?"

Barba lugged at Liv's surprise "Do you think that I just live off take out food? And I'm Cuban I was taught to book from a very young age, I don't get too do it as much as I would like so today was a great chance to get to cook one of my favourite meals that my Abeuilta taught me how to cook"

Without thinking Liv reached over taking Rafael's hand in her's "I really don't know how to thank you Rafael" Barba went to speak but Liv put her hand to stop him because she knew that if she didn't say this now she would never say it "I know your going to say that I don't have to thank you but I do, today when Lucy called in sick I really for the first time felt alone in raising Noah, but the way you stepped in today even though I know how nervous and uncomfortable you were when I first asked you. But you made me realise that i wasn't alone in raising Noah and I cant ever repay you for giving me that feeling".

Barba squeezed Liv's hand gently "Liv you are never alone in raising Noah, you have Fin, Amanda, Nick and the Captain. And I am here to help you and Noah in any way that I can, anything you both ever need you just have to tell me, and I will do my very best fo you both. But you should be so proud Liv you are doing an amazing job with Noah, its impossible not to fall in love with that little boy"

Liv took a deep breath and ran her thumb along Rafael's hand "And what about his mom how do you feel about her?" Liv asked quietly nervous about the answer as this could ruin their friendship if she was reading all his actions wrong today.

Barba turned to face Liv "His mom is also impossible not to love, I fell for her very quickly because she's the most remarkable woman I know" he leaned in pressing his lips against Liv's gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss a little, they only broke the kiss when they had to for air and she leaned her forehead against Rafael's gently

"You know that if we do this Rafa that we have to be all in, I cant have people in and out of Noah's life, and with our job and our friendship I want to make sure you are sure about this"

Rafael brushed Liv's hair back from her face gently and he caressed her cheek "Liv I'm all in, there is nothing more that I want than to be a part of you and Noah's life, I am willing to take whatever you both can give me in whatever capacity. I can't promise I will be the best role model for Noah because right now I have no idea what I'm doing, but I can promise you that I will never just walk out on you and Noah, I will never hurt either of you and I will love you both more than anyone else ever could."

Liv smiled as she kissed Rafa again softly "Rafa you are an amazing man, I couldn't ask for a better role model for Noah, and you have looked out for us from the day you met me and then the same when Noah came in to my life. I want it all with you"

Barba couldn't help but smile the biggest smile anyone would have ever seen him smile before

"I love you so much Olivia"

Liv smiled honestly against Rafa's lips "I love you too Rafael, more than you realise"

Barba Stood up and Liv looked confused and he chuckled softly holding his hand out to her

"Let's go and warm up dinner for you Mi Amor and you we can fill each other in on our days while we eat"

Liv smiled looking up at Rafael and she stood up taking his hand intertwining their fingers, as she walked with him to the kitchen she realised that she could get used to the idea of being a family with Noah and Rafael, she was determined not to mess this one up.


End file.
